The need for airport runway distance markers is set forth by Eugene R. Heyworth in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,069 wherein he illustrates and describes his translucent truncated pyramids mounted over spaced runway lights to present distance information to pilots. An advisory circular 150/5340-18B of the Federal Aviation Administration indicates what other information markers are needed at airports. An Air Force Engineering and Services Center Report of May 1981, ESL-TR-81-45 describes the testing of tritium powered airport runway distance and taxiway markers to be used in lieu of electric lighting or where electric lighting is not possible. Luminous portable folding airstrip markers are disclosed by Hazel C. O'Connor in her U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,000. Irvin L. Valley in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,815 disclosed his cylindrical runway markers around which he applied bands of fluorescent Scotchcal and high intensity Scotchlite. In his U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,943 Denford A. Brumbaugh disclosed how highway information signs could be constructed with frames swingably supporting the indicia panels. Now Irvin L. Valley has combined all this prior representative information to provide various embodiments of airport twenty-four hour pilot information markers.